Les choses de la vie
by Antina
Summary: Nous avons été réveillés cette nuit d’une drôle de façon..." [one-shot]


**Auteur** : antinea

**Genre** : voyeurisme.

**Couple** : oui y'en a un mais je vous dirais pas lequel…

**Disclaimer** : PAS A MOI. Ca va, je l'ai crié assez fort ?

**Avertissements** : Pas pour les nenfants purs et innocents… S'il y en a qui se baladent par là.

**Note** : merci à Black sharne, Alana, Deathslave, Yami-Rose, Shinigami yui, Zoecie et Calamithy pour les reviews qu'elles ont laissé sur "Confessions d'un jeune homme dérangé ». Elles m'ont fait très plaisir… Je pense à une sorte de suite, mais je ne peux pas la prévoir pour une date précise… En tout cas merci à toutes.

Et à Olivs, aussi…

**Les choses de la vie.**

……………………………POV de Quatre.

Nous avons été réveillés cette nuit d'une drôle de façon.

Etant soldats et pilotes de gundam, nous sommes habitués à devoir se lever en catastrophe à des heures indues. Pour échapper à une attaque, partir en mission, ou juste pour vérifier le périmètre.

Quelques fois, ce sont des appels des mads, de Sally, des manganacs ou des sweepers qui nous tirent de notre bienheureux sommeil. Que nous avons léger, soit dit en passant, parce que des soldats marmottes, ça l'fait pas, comme dit Duo.

Mais cette nuit là, ce n'est pas une urgence, un appel ou même un orage qui nous a fait ouvrir les yeux.

C'était des cris.

Evidemment, nous avons sauté du lit, arme au poing, pour voir ce que c'était. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la planque et menaçait l'un de nous ? Dans le couloir, j'ai retrouvé Wufei et Heero. En revanche, les deux autres ne sont pas apparus. Pourtant, cette nuit là, nous étions tous réunis. Trowa dormait dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, et Duo… c'était de la chambre de Duo que venaient les bruits.

Mon instinct me disait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous cinq dans la maison, alors je me suis dit que l'américain faisait sûrement un cauchemar. Cela lui arrive souvent. Mais avant que j'ai pu les en empêcher, j'ai vu les deux asiatiques se précipiter dans la chambre. J'ai entendu Wufei faire un drôle de bruit. Je suis entré à mon tour…

Nous sommes des soldats, alors nous voyons beaucoup de choses que l'on n'aime pas forcément voir. Mais ce que j'ai vu dans cette chambre m'a choqué comme je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir l'être. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit parce que c'était moi, Quatre Winner, soit disant plus sensible, plus délicat et tout le tintouin que l'on raconte sur moi.

J'ai vu Wufei mettre sa main devant son visage pour que le sang qui coulait de son nez n'atteigne pas le sol. Plus par réflexe que par réelle considération pour la moquette, cela dit.

J'ai vu Heero oublier de garder son masque, et laisser transparaître toute sa surprise. Il a baissé son poing serré autour de son gun, n'a plus fait un geste.

Et moi… Si j'avais eu un miroir en face de moi à ce moment là, je suis sûr que je me serais vu passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Comment vous dire… Comment décrire ce qui se passait là, sous nos yeux, et l'écho que cela produisait dans nos esprits ?

C'était la chambre de Duo. Et c'était la nuit. Donc Duo était dans son lit. Mais… il ne dormait pas. Et il n'était pas seul. Trowa était là. Et surtout… ils étaient nus.

Si ça n'avait pas été un mois d'août, aussi étouffant qu'un sauna, ils auraient peut-être été enfouis sous des épaisseurs de tissus, draps, couvertures et couettes. Mais le seul drap présent dans la chambre gisait au sol, au pied du lit.

Et nous avons eu une vue des plus franche de leur deux corps liés l'un à l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, d'une façon que j'avais rarement osé imaginer. Ais-je besoin de vous faire un dessin ? Duo et Trowa était en train de faire l'amour. Ou Trowa était en train de faire l'amour à Duo, pour être plus précis.

L'amour entre garçons ? Bien sûr, je savais que cela existait. Je n'avais rien contre, c'était juste que… Je ne me sentais pas concerné. Personne de mon entourage n'était homosexuel. A ma connaissance…

Mais le savoir théoriquement et avoir une démonstration en direct de tout ce que cela impliquait, au niveau de l'amour physique, c'était autre chose. Les jambes de Duo étaient nouées aux hanches de Trowa, on ne voyait pas tout, mais on devinait bien assez. Je crois qu'une vue plus précise nous aurait fait nous évanouir.

Mais plus peut-être que ce que l'on voyait… C'était ce que l'on entendait qui m'a remué. Les gémissements de Duo. Les grognements de Trowa, un peu primitifs, un peu… animal ? Ce n'est pas péjoratif. C'est juste que… A ce moment là, Trowa, si calme, si composé d'habitude, m'a semblé un peu étranger. Un peu plus… homme. Duo aussi m'a semblé différent. Duo est beau, on l'avait déjà remarqué. Mais tout comme pour moi, on s'accorde souvent à dire que cette beauté est… enfantine. Ce n'était pas le cas à ce moment là. Avec ses cheveux dénoués et son corps fin, c'était une créature magique. Ni homme, ni femme.

On aurait dû partir, les laisser finir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Mais on n'a pas bougé, on est resté là, immobiles, et on les a regardé.

Ce n'était pas par voyeurisme. On était juste… Scotchés sur place ? Incapables de détourner les yeux ? Déconnectés de la réalité ?

Je crois qu'on était… fascinés, en fait. Choqués, certes, mais avant tout fascinés.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'en ont pensé Heero et Wufei. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça… beau.

Leurs muscles qui roulent sous leur peau. Leurs corps recouverts de sueur, de salive et de sperme. Leurs mouvements saccadés, rythmiques, un peu… désespérés. Leur course au plaisir et à l'amour…

Duo a tourné son regard vers nous. Un regard un peu flou, comme perdu… Il nous a vu, j'en suis sûr, mais n'a pas eu de réaction particulière. Ou peut être qu'il a rougi un peu plus. Peut-être aussi que, s'il s'est mordu la lèvre, c'était par gêne, et pas parce que Trowa, à ce moment là, a fait un mouvement un peu plus violent…

Duo avait les larmes aux yeux. Il répète tout le temps, pourtant, « boys don't cry »… J'étais déconcerté. J'ai hésité, me demandant si la façon dont il arquait son corps et l'expression de son visage, et même les cris qu'il poussait, étaient dus au plaisir ou à la douleur.

J'ai pensé que ce devait être du plaisir. Mais je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr… Ca semblait un peu douloureux quand même.

Et puis Trowa a posé l'une de ses mains sur le visage de Duo, l'a ramené à lui. Duo a resserré ses bras derrière le cou du clown, ils se sont embrassés. C'est là que j'ai compris que… ce n'était pas juste une communion physique. S'ils le faisaient, c'était parce que cela avait un sens pour eux. Un sens que même nous, spectateurs directs, pouvions à peine saisir.

Duo s'est soudain tendu et n'a pas retenu le long cri qui lui venait aux lèvres. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, nous étions déjà réveillés… Trowa n'a pas tardé à le rejoindre dans son extase. Malgré le fait que nous étions là, juste devant eux, c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre.

Trowa s'est allongé sur le corps essoufflé de l'autre garçon. Il nous a regardé. Son regard ne disait pas grand-chose, pas de méfiance, pas de rejet, pas de défi… Juste un peu de vulnérabilité.

Nous avons repris nos esprits. Wufei a disparu le premier, on l'a entendu s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Puis Heero est parti à son tour, après avoir légèrement incliné la tête devant nos deux compagnons. Je suppose qu'il voulait dire par là que c'était ok. Je l'ai suivi, mais arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte, je me suis retourné.

Ils étaient toujours là, dans leur bulle, abandonnés l'un à l'autre.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je leur ai souri. Un sourire qui disait, malgré moi, « je suis content pour vous ».

On a tous regagné nos chambres. La nuit n'était pas terminée. Mais j'ai eu du mal à me rendormir. J'ai réfléchi un peu. Duo a vécu dans les rues, Trowa parmi des mercenaires, c'était sûrement être un peu naïf que de supposer qu'ils étaient aussi ignorants et inexpérimentés que moi en la matière.

Mais il me semble que s'ils m'avaient annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensembles, qu'ils couchaient ensembles, je l'aurais probablement mal pris. Je n'aurais pas compris. Mais être mis aussi soudainement devant le fait accompli, devant l'acte en lui-même… Ca ouvre les yeux. J'ai eu l'impression d'effleurer soudain tout un pan de la réalité qui se trouvait bien loin de moi, avant.

Pour pouvoir m'endormir, j'ai dû moi aussi me relâcher un peu. On n'assiste pas à un tel spectacle sans se retrouver fortement excité… Enfin, je pense… Est-ce qu'Heero ou Wufei on eux aussi été suffisamment troublés pour…

Ah ! Je ne veux pas savoir.

Mais bon, après tout… C'est seulement humain.

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

- Je crois qu'on a été un peu bruyants…

Trowa glissa hors du corps de son amant pour se laisser tomber près de lui. Il était complètement vidé…

- J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque quand Heero a débarqué avec son flingue… continua l'américain.

Pour toute réponse, Trowa déposa un baiser sur la nuque de son amant. Ils étaient ensembles depuis quelques jours. Enfin, ensemble était un bien grand mot… Ils se voyaient quand le hasard le permettait, leur mission étant plus importante que tout. D'habitude ils s'arrangeaient pour n'être que tous les deux lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'aller plus loin. Mais là, la tentation avait été trop forte : des lits confortables et une nuit entière devant eux… Il était allé rejoindre Duo dans sa chambre, qui l'avait immédiatement accueilli. Il avait espéré que les autres ne se rendraient compte de rien, mais il avait été trop optimiste. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de les mettre au courant.

Mais bon, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'ils sachent. C'aurait été d'autres personnes, il aurait été très ennuyé de cette arrivée intempestive. Mais bon… C'était trois des cinq personnes au monde en lesquelles il avait une foi et une confiance totale. Alors… ça allait.

- J'espère qu'ils s'en remettront. Et qu'ils apprendront à frapper avant d'entrer. Parce qu'on risque de remettre ça souvent, hein ? En tout cas, ils avaient l'air totalement estomaqué. Même Heero, et surtout Quatre. Quand à Wu, j'ai cru que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête…

- Il faudra qu'on leur apprenne… souffla le grand brun.

- Qu'on leur apprenne quoi ? demanda Duo.

- Les choses de la vie…

Duo sourit.

- Ouaip.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

OWARI

Ca se finit un peu en queue de poisson, non ?

Je lisais une fic anglaise il y a quelques semaines, avec un scénario des plus classiques : deux pilotes s'aimaient l'un l'autre en secret, finissaient par s'avouer leurs sentiments et rentraient dans leur planque du moment pour… Concrétiser. C'était le soir, tard, et les autres G-Boys dormaient déjà. Et là, question : que se passe t-il si les bruits des deux amants réveillent toute la maisonnée ?

Ca aurait pu dégénérer en partouze…


End file.
